


All the Good Girls Go to Hell

by magic_marvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Alternate Universe - Hell, Angel!Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, billie eilish - Freeform, devil!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_marvel/pseuds/magic_marvel
Summary: All the good girls go to hell‘Cause even God herself has enemiesAnd once the water starts to riseAnd heaven’s out of sightShe’ll want the devil on her team– Billie Eilish, “all the good girls go to hell”





	1. Welcome to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This series is going to include heavy themes, so if any of the following makes you uncomfortable or is triggering, please do not read this fic. Put your mental health first. Stay safe!
> 
> Death, Religion (mainly focusing on Abrahamic religions such as Christianity, Judaism, and Islam), captivity, pain/suffering, kidnapping, sexual themes (no smut), violence, war, depression (and possibly suicide), abuse, cursing

There was grass, you could feel that. A little dewy, making a chill run up your spine at the touch. It was cold but it didn’t  _feel_  like it. You knew the sensation, recognized it, but you weren’t bothered by the chill. It was strange, you thought, unnatural even.

You then opened your eyes, staring up into a clear sky still hued yellow from the morning sun. That was weird also, the fact that you can still see the stars from the morning sky. It was as if the polluted air of your city didn’t exist to cloud the distant lights.

“Welcome.” A voice spoke behind you.

You sat up, turning quickly to find a woman watching you with a smile. This was odd as well, the sudden overwhelming sense of ease when you spotted her. It filled you with a warmth and comfort that you’ve never felt before, almost as if you were home.

“Where am I?” You asked as you stood, taking one good look at your surrounds. The grassy plains seem to stretch forever, not a single tree, structure, or even animal could be seen. It was eerie, but not enough to really alarm you.

The woman looked down at the grass for a moment, smiling once more when she looked back up at you.

“You are nowhere.” She answered unwaveringly.

You were confused. You had to be  _somewhere_ ; you can’t just be “nowhere”. But, adding to the list of oddities, you didn’t feel worried by her answer. It was more of a curiosity than anything.

“You should go, they are waiting for you.” She nodded behind you as she spoke.

You furrowed your brows, unsure what she would be referencing to if there was nothing here.

“I don’t understand…” You turned, your question drawing out when you spotted a house a few yards away. It was a familiar light blue, two stories. There were a few bushes outside that lined a perfectly white picket fence. It was an exact replica of your childhood home, even down to the cracked window on the second floor.

“Do I go in—” You turned, stopping midsentence when you realized that the woman was gone. You spun a few times trying to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

This was a weird place, you concluded.

You took a tentative step forward, almost as if you feared the ground under you would collapse under your weight. But nothing happened, only a soft crunch of the dewy grass gave way.

So, you kept going, closing the distance between you and the familiar house with each step. It took no time to finally reach the front gate of the fence, merely peeking over its short stature to see if anyone was home.

“Hello!” A boyish voice scared you, making you jump back a few paces before recovering.

“Oh!” You called out from instinct. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

It seemed as if he was behind a bush near the gate, possibly doing yard work based on his dirty shoes and gloves. Leaning forward once more, you see a pair of shears behind him on the ground. The bush he was working on was still unfinished, leaving a few stray branches sticking out on the untouched end.

“That’s alright! We were expecting you. Admittedly, a little later but still expecting you.” He says as he gestures to his outfit, implying that he was doing the work for your arrival. It was nice seeing your home being worked on, but you were unsure how to feel about the stranger on the other side of the fence.

“Expecting me?” You ask as he opens the latch on the small gate, signaling you to come in.

“Yes! We know everyone who comes and goes, and generally the times in which that happens. As you can see, it’s not always accurate but you work with what you get.” He lets the gate close behind you both before removing one glove and wiping away the sweat from his hand onto his pants. He sticks it out in your direction before speaking again.

“I’m Peter, by the way.” Peter introduces himself, waiting for you to take his hand.

You smile at him, introducing your own name before shaking his hand. He had a firm grip, something you were unexpecting from a young, skinny boy like him. He smiles at you, whispering a gentle  _I know_ before leading you further towards the house.

You noticed that the steps onto your porch creaked the same way as when you were little, making the similarities even more creepy. Yet, it was nice seeing it once more, even in this setting.

“Pepper is excited to see you; it’s been a while since we got someone like you.” Peter reaches the door, taking out a single, golden key out of his back pocket.  _That_  was new. He placed it into the keyhole and wiggled it a few times before it finally popped in.

“Who’s Pepper?” You ask as he turns the key. A few clicks from the lock inside unlatches and he takes the key out swiftly.

He turns back to you before opening the door, offering yet another welcoming smile.

“You’ll see.”

The door opens, a bright light contrasting against the barely waking un behind you. It takes a few moments for your eyes to adjust, but Peter gently nudges you inside before you can even see. You hear the door close behind you, and yet still somehow feel a breeze of fresh air from inside.

It took a few moments, but finally your eyes adjusted and welcomed the astonishing sight before you.

It was an entire city of green, buildings crafted tall out of wood and streets carved from stone. People walked past you and Peter in various clothing from all around the world, making the sight that much more beautiful.

“What is this…” You whispered, unsure exactly what you were seeing.

A man appears above you, landing gently onto the ground just a few feet away before joining the crowd of people walking past. You blinked once, then twice, trying to shake off the image of golden wings sprouting from his back. But in the few moments after touching the ground, his wings turn to a golden dust, filling the air with shine before disappearing completely.

“Come, follow me.” Peter steps forward, motioning with his hands for you to follow. You take a moment to recover from this experience before reluctantly following the young man.

But you take a moment to turn, seeing that the door you came through was no longer there. Instead, it seemingly reached out to more city structures, even a few homes could be spotted in the distance.

Peter leads you through a crowd, following along a set path until he stops at what seems like a train station.

You notice quickly that it’s not a train station, but instead a stop for gondolas. There were many tracks, all stopping at enough points that it seems as if there is no lines to wait. Your observation is further proved when Peter leads you onto an available lift. He steps on first, balancing against the gentle rocking of the car from his weight. He reaches a hand out to you, kindly assisting you onto the gondola before letting you go so you could take a seat.

Without notice, the car doors close and begins its ascent.

“Wait, shouldn’t we pay for this or something?” You ask frantically, as if you would get in trouble if you accidently stole a free ride from the gondola.

Peter chuckled, shaking his head, “No, there’s no use for money here.” He answers honestly.

“Oh, so you don’t pay for the ride? That’s nice. Wish my public transportation back home was free.” You ask before remembering that you aren’t home. In fact, you have no idea where you are.

“No, not just for the ride but everywhere. We don’t use any sort of currency in this place.” Peter clarifies.

You look out the window as he spoke, watching the city slowly shrink below you. You could see patches of farmland and grazing animals mixed with the modern technology of city life. You even caught a few people riding horses next to cars on what seemed to be cobblestone streets. It was an amazing sight but left you with more questions than answers.

“Where exactly are we, Peter?” You asked cautiously, unsure if you even wanted to even know the answer.

Peter’s smile faltered for only a moment before taking a quick peak out the window. He smiles down at the people below and the lively city. He is seemingly reminded of the wonderful city you have found yourself in and gains the courage to answer your question.

“We’re in Heaven.”

You look at him, blinking a few times as the words echo in your mind over and over again. Heaven? No, no that doesn’t seem right at all. You were just on your way back from work, just in your car listening to your favorite music when—

_Oh_

It all hits you at once; the pain, the memories, the ear-piercing squeal of metal scraping against metal. It was all too much, flooding your head like a nightmare on repeat. Your body was frozen, your chest unable to expand for air. The realization almost hit you as hard as that car.

“Hey, hey, take a breath, you’re okay.” Peter tries to assure, placing his hand on your shoulder and the other in your hand. “There’s no pain up here, there’s no suffering. You aren’t in that car anymore, you can breathe.”

And just like that, you sucked in a desperate gasp. Tears fell from your eyes and trailed down your face and your body hunched over when your muscles released. You didn’t want to believe any of it, but the vividness of everything you have seen so far feels so much more real than any dream. You knew it was real, that Peter was telling you the truth, because no matter how far deep in your brain you went, your heart reminded you that this is reality.

“So… I died….” You questioned, more to yourself than Peter. But he answered anyways.

“Yeah, all of us here did at some point.” Peter motions around reminding you that the city below filled with life was all formed from death. “But from what I hear, the life you lead was a notable one. Pepper has had her eyes on you for quite some time, waiting for your arrival. I think she has big plans for you here.”

Peter tried to assure you; make you feel as if your death came with purpose. You nodded, thanking him for his kindness, but the very thought that you were lying somewhere on a cold street  _lifeless_  bothered you. What you could feel and sense wasn’t from any physical body, but a soul? Essence? What even would you call this form you are even in right now, is it even physical?

Before you can bombard Peter with questions, the gondola came to a gentle stop at the top of your destination. Peter climbed out first, once again sticking his hand out to help you out of the wobbly cart.

“Pepper is just inside ready to assign you a role. It can be a little intimidating but don’t worry, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Peter smiles a toothy grin at you, giving you a quick thumbs up before walking up the stairs to a stark white building.

You look up, seeing the tower to be made of something entirely different than what you saw below. It’s bright, almost blurry. It doesn’t quite look like metal but you can see by the windows that line the front that the building itself is physical and sturdy.

Peter approaches the front door, pulling on a glass handle to let you in first. Once you walked inside, it began to truly look more familiar with what you were used to when you were alive.

The lobby was busy, various bodies in business attire scrambled about with folders and documents. The architecture of the building was sleek and modern. Even the ringing of various phones at the receptionist desk was an exact replica of any corporate building back home.

“Hey, Pete!” A voice from your right called out, making the both of you turn to see who called your escort’s name.

“Mr. Stark! Good to see you, sir!” A gentleman in a dark suit approached, wrapping the young man in a hug before turning his attention to you.

“You, miss, are early.” He comments as he takes off his sunglasses. He tucks them into this breast pocket before sticking his hand out. “I’m Tony, nice to finally meet you.”

You reciprocated the greeting, choosing to keep your name out this time since it seems he knew already. Luckily, he didn’t ask confirming that he did in fact know your name.

“Alright, I think Pep is free so we could probably head in early.” Tony motions for the two of you to follow, leading you past the receptionist desk and towards a few elevators.

It didn’t take long for one to arrive, making a gentle  _Ding_  to announce its arrival.

The three of you stepped in and Tony typed in a number rather than pressing a button. It was odd until you realized that he typed in a number well into the thousands, making you rub your eyes to check if you saw correctly. You supposed that perhaps that was the reason why there were no buttons, there were simply too many numbers.

But before any of you could make small talk, the elevator chimed once more, letting the number “2,630” blink above the opening doors. Tony stepped out, followed by Peter and you trailing close behind.

“Woah, I thought she wasn’t supposed to be here until three days from now.” A huskier man comments from behind another receptionist desk.

“Alright first of all Happy, D3’s are not always accurate and second of all, you don’t have to go all ‘forehead of security’ on everyone that comes by.” Tony stopped by the desk, leaning onto the top with his elbows while counting the two points on his fingers.

“Well Pepper might not be prepared to see her now so just send her back down to Eden and come back during her appointment ti—” Happy was cut off by the clacking of heels, making everyone turn in the direction of the footsteps.

“No, I’m free for today, come on in so I can process you.” A tall woman spoke to you, her strawberry locks bounced from its ponytail and onto the shoulder of her stark white blazer. She was all business, and it intimidated you a little bit.

Happy let out a sigh, waving the three of you through. You trailed behind Tony once more, but stuck just a little closer to Peter.

You all walked down a long hallway, following the clicks of her shoes on freshly polished floors. It was uncomfortably silent between the four of you, but when you took a look around it seemed as if you were the only one uncomfortable.

The woman, who you can assume to be Pepper, approached large double doors that opened with a gentle wave of her hand. Her pace did not falter, and she entered the doors just as they were wide enough for her to fit through.

“Take a seat and we will begin.” Pepper instructed as she sat at her desk. It was a large wooden peace that was seemingly stained darker than natural. It complemented nicely against the light tones of the walls and furniture around the room.

You began making your way to the chair in front of her desk when you noticed that the boys didn’t follow. They stayed back, watching you and Pepper close by the door. Peter smiled once more at you, giving you a silly thumbs up for encouragement.

You got comfortable in the leather seat, attempting to look around everywhere except at the woman in front of you.

She opened a folder, your name labeled neatly at the top. You saw her flip through some pages, even pushed aside a photo of you as she read.

“Shame your D3 has fated you so young. Had you kept living this life you would have made an incredible impact on your mortal world.” Pepper closed the file, pushing it to the side with the photo to take a look at you personally.

“I’m, Uh, I don’t understand what a D3 is, Ma’am.” You questioned, unsure exactly how to address the woman in front of you.

“Destined Death Date. Everyone is assigned one before they are even born. Helps us organize Heaven’s gates and assignments in Eden. It might not be the most accurate system we have, especially with…  _other_ … forces at play. But we manage.” Pepper eloquently spoke, even using a softer tone in her voice to put you at ease. There was something about her that, although made you nervous, you ended up finding comfortable. Much like the woman you met when you first arrived, but Pepper was a different kind of comfortable.

“What drove you to do these things while alive, all the volunteering and charity? Even opening your home multiple times to friends and family in need? Your file shows that the majority of your thoughts were positive, even after disastrous moments in your life. Most people who grew up like you did would end up at the  _other_  place.” Pepper started questioning, bringing up various examples of your life to somehow prove you were a good person, but you didn’t quite see it that way.

“Well… I don’t think anything  _drove_ me to do these things. I just, it was the right thing to do.” You answered honestly, hoping that your answer didn’t disappoint.

“And even after you had a friend steal from your home? After they tore your house apart for whatever they can scrape together in cash or valuables?”

“I was upset, but I didn’t blame them. They were an addict and that kind of burden makes you do crazy things.”

“Your father practically disowned you after you decided to pursue an education in the arts, yet you were there with him on his death bed when no one else showed up. Why?”

“No one should die alone, that’s just a cruel way to go. I at least was able to forgive him before he passed.”

“Are you scared of the Devil?”

This last question through you off, making you unsure how to answer. Luckily for you, Pepper seemed to be willing to wait as long as it took for you to answer.

“Well… He was an angel once, right? Maybe he still has good somewhere in him.”

You felt a tinge of discouragement when her smile faded to a straight line. There was conflict in her eyes, you could see that no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

“Pep, not this one.” Tony spoke up from behind, making you look over your shoulder. His cool demeanor dropped into something much more serious, his soft eyes pleaded with Pepper. You turned back in a panic, unsure how to feel about the sudden drop in mood.

“I-I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” You questioned, your own brows furrowing in worry.

“No, no. You said just the right things.. _._ ” Pepper straightened in her seat, composing herself before looking straight into your eyes.

“You’ll be the Devil’s Angel.”

There was a sudden ringing in your head, a tinge of pain surrounding you when the words were spoken.

“Wait a minute! No, she can’t!” Peter could be heard behind you, stepping closer. The noise in your head was getting louder and louder and the pain concentrated into your back, making you collapse from your chair and onto the floor.

“Pete, Peter!” Tony’s voice echoed in your head, making the ringing even sharper.

You started screaming in pain at this point, your back burning and ripping at the same time while the screaming in your head pulsated even louder.

“You said you wouldn’t do that! You promised me you wouldn’t make any more Devil’s Angels!” Peter’s voice was slowly fading into nothingness, completely overpowered by the now deafening screech in your head.

“Peter, she is the only one who could change him, you know that.”

It all blackened, your surroundings and sensations. It felt as if tiny claws scratched and dug into your shoulder blades, carving through past bone and muscle into your body. It made you curl up on yourself, your own hands grabbing at your ears in a desperate attempt to at least alleviate the screams. It was all too much, making you feel as if you screamed any harder that you would pass out.

It wasn’t until the excruciating sensation in your back suddenly stopped did the scream cease as well.

You stopped shouting; the tears stopped falling. You lay on the floor in Pepper’s office, the chair you once sat in was on its side next to you. You looked up by the door to find both Peter and Tony gone. Pepper walked around the desk and into your vision, kneeling down next to you with a pained expression.

“I’m so sorry, but you are our only hope.” Pepper apologizes, reaching behind you.

There was a weird sensation of being touched, but it seemed too far from your back to actually be from you. It wasn’t until Pepper reached back pulling whatever she was holding with her.

“These will take you home, one day. We will be waiting.”

Pepper held a golden silhouette of a wing, pulling it far enough for you to see that it was in fact coming from your own body. You stared at it, unsure how to feel about the new appendage, especially when it wasn’t even  _physical_. As if it was made from a golden light, yet you can touch it, feel it being touched. You were confused, scared even, but the moment Pepper’s own tear fell onto your golden wing was the moment you lost control.

“What’s happening?! What are you doing to me?!” You were in hysterics, sitting up and crawling backwards into the wooden desk. You crushed your new pair of wings, making a sharp pain shoot up your spine. “I thought this was Heaven?! Why do I feel like I’m in Hell?!”

You screamed and cried, reaching at your back and feeling at the objects protruding from your back. Pepper stood up, straightening out her skirt before waving her hand once more in your direction.

The golden light of your wings faded away, making your back empty once more.

“You aren’t in Hell,” She reached forward with both hands, moving them in a circular motion before finishing her sentence. “…But you are going there.”

In that instant, your body plummeted into darkness, making you miss the golden light Pepper had gifted you.


	2. Welcome to Hell

“Hm. Didn’t think we’d get one of these anytime soon.”

“Yeah, it’s a little weird, isn’t it?”

“She’s new too, I can still smell the mortality on her.”

You took in a deep breath, the first one since plummeting for who knows how long.

“Hey! She’s awake!”

You opened your eyes, finding a man and a woman leaning over your body and staring straight at you.

“…What? Where am I?” You rubbed the back of your head, finding it a little sore.

The two looked up at each other, sharing a cryptic smile before turning back down to you.

“Can I tell her?” The woman asked, Tilting her head just slightly.

“You got to do that last time! I wanna say it.” The man glared at the woman, furrowing his brows.

“We’re in Hell.” A third voice appeared, making the pair above you straighten their posture and scold the newcomer.

“I’m in  _what?!_

You sat up, turning to face the new voice. He stood straight, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched you with a blank expression. You blinked at him a few times before turning to the pair, they kept burning into the man with their own angry gazes.

“What’s your problem!”

“Party pooper.”

You looked around, finding nothing but black sand all around. Looking up you can see quite a long distance away was a rough, spikey ceiling. It was a dark red color, almost black like the sand. It reminded you of a cave, except you couldn’t see an exit.

It was dark, but the various lanterns posted around made it easy to see a few of the details.

“Get up.” The newcomer said, making the pair much more upset.

“Clint, why don’t you let her stay with us a while?” The woman asked.

“Yeah, let us have some time with her before sending her off so quickly.” The man chimed in.

Looking back up at Clint, you watched him take the few steps it took to reach you. He grabbed your elbow lifting you up onto your feet with no warning. The suddenness of the moment make you yelp in both pain and surprise, but he did nothing to loosen his grip or even slow down his steps.

“Stay away from those two.” He whispered to you. Apparently, not well enough because the pair suddenly began teasing further.

“Aw, don’t be like that! We’ll play nice this time! Right, Pietro?” The woman asked, following you closely. You kept looking forward seeing a river at the edge of a small beach.

“Maybe you can make that promise, Wanda, but I can’t” Pietro admitted, reaching out for your other arm.

Clint pushed you forward, almost knocking you back down to your feet. Turning around, you see him holding a bow that he didn’t have before. An arrow manifested between his fingers as he drew the string, pointing it straight at Pietro’s forehead.

“Why don’t the two of you fuck off to the mortal world and leave her alone?” Clint ordered, making the two finally step back.

“Well unholy shit, Barton, aren’t you being a little too serious?” Pietro comments, making Clint draw the string even tighter.

Wanda grabs Pietro’s arm, tugging lightly.

“Let’s just let him go. He’s in one of his  _moods_.” Wanda says, pulling more on Pietro’s arm when he doesn’t budge.

Saying nothing more, Clint lowers his bow. He lets the arrow fade away before then releasing the bow, making that also vaporize into the air.

You watch with rapid eyes, following the pair as they walk away, presumably to go cause trouble in the “mortal world”. Once their figures disappear, Clint turns back to you and signals you to keep walking.

You do as he says, continuing in the direction he was leading you to. You constantly look around, unsure exactly how to feel about the place. You even rub your arm unconsciously, nervous about your new surroundings.

“Why am I here?” You ask quietly, unsure if you would upset Clint by even talking.

He says nothing, only glancing at you before focusing back on the destination ahead. You don’t inquire further, only walking forward.

The two of you reach a pier. He walks ahead and steps onto the wooden path with you following. The floor creaks below you, making you a little nervous to the stability of the structure. But nothing happens, and you reach the end with no problem.

You watch Clint step onto a small boat, seemingly handmade and with small designs carved into both the inside and out. He walks to the end, grabbing a long oar.

“Get in.” He commands, not even bothering to look at you.

“Where are you taking me?” You dare to ask, not stepping in.

“Just get in the boat.” Clint commands once more with annoyance lacing his tone.

You stare at him for a moment while he stares back. It was only for a second, because in the next you are taking off running back down the pier.

You can hear Clint cursing behind you, but you keep running. All the way until you reach sand, when suddenly a sharp bout of pain blossoms from your stomach and your muscles completely clench up.

You collapse onto the ground taking painful gasps of air. Looking down at your body, you see the tip of an arrowhead protruding from just below your ribcage, the tip bloodied.

You are convulsing as you lay on your side, the pain so intense that you can’t even scream. All you can do is watch as your limbs create paths into the sand, following the painful convulsions of each muscle.

You can see Clint approach you. He takes in a deep breath of disappointment before kneeling down next to your body. You can feel tears trail down your face, and Clint’s expression changes for just a moment into something like pity.

Clint then reaches for the arrow at your stomach, taking a hold of the protruding and and yanking  _hard._  The arrow is pulled completely in one quick motion, making you scream out the minute it leaves your body. Your body is now yours, making the convulsions stop instantly. But the pain still resonates, making you cry and scream from both fear and pain.

“I’m gonna die!” You start feeling at your stomach, trying to find the wound to somehow stop the bleeding. But you look down, trying to find a wound that no longer exists.

“You can’t die if you’re already dead, sweetheart.” Clint comments before lifting you up swiftly. He throws you over his shoulder and begins walking back onto the pier.

You kick and punch, as hard as you desperately can. Yet, nothing phases him, if anything, it annoys him further. So he wraps his arm around your legs, holding them in place as he reaches the end of the pier. You keep punching, even elbowing his head, but all he does is step down onto the boat and fling you on the other end.

You land harshly, hitting your head against one of the walls. It disorients you for a moment, making all your efforts of escape pause. Clint takes this brief moment of peace and begins to row the boat away from the pier. All hopes of running away fades further and further into the dark. You look over the edge, attempting to see if you could perhaps swim back.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Clint comments, despite having his back to you. He kept rowing, using the long oar to guide the boat through the river.

You look back into the water, discovering that the darkness of the water isn’t due to the surroundings or depth of it, but it’s actually because it’s a sort of black liquid. It crashes against the boat in an odd manner, receding back into itself without leaving a wet trace onto the boat. You lean back onto the boat, opting to stay within the safety of the wooden structure.

It was a short journey but felt like years in the silence of your…  _guide_. You constantly check your stomach, poking through the hole into your shirt. There was no wound, but you found dried blood stuck to your skin. It was strange, how so much pain could be erased in just a moment without so much as a scar to show for it.

The boat rocks to a stop and you look up to see Clint tying the boat to another pier. He steps up onto the platform before turning to you.

“You gonna come up or am I going to have to carry you?” He asks.

You say nothing, only choosing to walk on your own. You struggle to step up from the boat onto the pier, but you manage to get up without falling.

“Do not try and run away again, or I will leave the arrow in you and carry you.” Clint threatens. You furiously nod your head, following closely as he begins to walk down the pier.

Your surroundings were different this time. The beach seemed to have the same dark sand, but it was much larger and busy than the one you turned up on. Beyond the sand you could see people coming in and out of various houses or buildings, which seem to be made of the same material. It was a dark, violet stone, seemingly cut into chunks and piled into the various shaped of each structure.

You noticed it wasn’t as populated as Heaven, finding that even the buildings and homes were limited to a small space.

“I thought Hell was a place to torture evil people?” You ask quietly, leaning close to Clint as you walked along what seemed to be a street. You past a few people, all giving you the same, confused look.

“Oh, it is.” Clint answers.

“Then why are these people free to walk around? They don’t seem to be suffering.” You ask taking yet another step closer to Clint as someone stops ahead of you. He looks at you with a quirk in his brow, he continues to examine you even after you pass him.

“These aren’t the Punished. They’re Demons.” He clarifies, further proving his point by pointing in the direction of a woman across the street.

Her face was contorted into a permanent snarl, sharp teeth protruding from her mouth. Her hands were unnaturally elongated, claws sharpened to a point.

You watched as she cornered a man, her legs slowly stretched into thin stilts making her tower over the frightened stranger. He is shivering under her glare, making you notice the broken chain attached to both his wrists.

“Please, Please! Just let me go!” He pleads desperately.

The woman says nothing, only grabs at his throat with ferocity and speed. She lifts him into the air, squeezing tighter and tighter until a snap could be heard echoing, making the man completely stop flailing in her grasp.

She drops him, letting his limp body hit the floor. Another man approaches, grabbing one of the chains before dragging him away to an unknown destination. The woman stands straight before closing her eyes. You watch her slowly transform back into a more  _human_ form. She fixes her hair before beginning to walk down the street, as if she didn’t just kill a man.

“I thought we were all dead… how did  _he_  die?” You ask, still following Clint as he rounds a corner into a new street.

“He’s not dead. But he will die a thousand deaths while he’s down here.” He answers. “We all do.”

Before you even realize, you and Clint are on a street by yourselves. There are not even houses surrounding this one, just a long, straight path towards a large, mansion-like structure.

You’re only guess to who this belongs to is one you refuse to say out loud.

You both walk in silence, dreading your arrival to the house that gets closer and closer with each step. It’s unnerving, as if the windows are staring into you. You keep your gaze to your feet refusing to even look up at the impending destination. It does nothing to quell the constant knotting of your stomach and the anxiety swelling in your head.

Clint stops just ahead of you, making you cease your walking to prevent slamming straight into his back. You dare to look up, seeing that you have arrived at the few steps leading to the entry.

“You will do  _everything_ he asks and do not say  _anything_  unless he talks to you first. Under no circumstance are you gonna attempt another escape, understand? He won’t be as merciful.” Clint instructs, staring straight into your eyes to make sure you get the severity of his warnings. You nod quickly, accepting the terms.

He turns back to the stairs, climbing up with you following. He reaches the door and doesn’t bother to knock, he simply turns the handle and walks in.

The inside is just as big as the outside, luckily, and you notice that this seems to be the first structure that you’ve encountered that’s not made of that weird, purple stone. The walls are painted a dark gray, contrasting against the white marble floors.

You see a large stairway at the end of the lobby, leading to an upstairs section. But Clint instead goes down a hall to the left, making you follow closely behind.

You pass various doors and rooms, even the eventual break into another hall. But Clint keeps going straight, all the way until the very end.

It was just one door at the end, designed slightly different than the others. It was a lighter color, for starters, and much taller than the rest. It had a few designs etched into it much like the boat Clint used to take you across the river. Or lake? You weren’t sure, but you didn’t dwell too much onto it, especially with Clint knocking a rough three times onto the door in front of you.

The door opened, but no one was on the other side. It unnerved you, but Clint simply walked in without even acknowledging it. So, one again, you followed. You even peaked around the door, trying to see if anyone else was there to open it. Yet there was no one, you even watched as it slammed hard behind you without a single hand moving it.

You were still looking back, watching the door when you bumped into Clint’s back. You yelped in surprise, though he seemed unphased.

“Sorry.” You whispered standing next to him, but he shoots his head toward you, staring at you with a  _‘what did I say about talking’_  expression. You bow your head slightly, apologizing as best you can without actually saying it.

“So, she actually did it, she  _actually_  sent me one.”

The voice startled you, making you look back up at the new person.

He was tall, even leaning back into his desk. He was the nicest dressed you’ve seen since arriving here. His black suit contrasting against pale skin and blue eyes. Those same blue eyes bore into you, examining every single inch of your body from where he stood. It made you uncomfortable, causing you to inch ever so slightly behind Clint.

Despite taking an arrow from the man, he seemed to be the only one remotely concerned with your well-being since being literally dropped into Hell.

“Come here.” The man orders.

You look up to Clint, to which he simply nods for you to go. You remember his warning about doing everything the man says, but you can’t help the screaming in your legs twitching to run the other way, to get as far from this man as possible.

But you fight it, stepping one foot over the other until eventually you stop a good foot away from the man in the suit.

He stands up straight, eyeing you even further. He starts to walk around you, and you can’t help but cross your arms in hoping to shrink from his sight. You see him walking back in front of you from your right, but you refuse to actually look up at him.

“Pepper must be desperate.” He says, still watching you. “What’s your name?”

You tell him, mentally punching yourself for stuttering.

“You already know her name, Buck.” Clint comments from behind you.

“Yeah, but I wanna hear if her voice is as pretty as her.” The comment makes a chill go down your spine, even if he has a stupid name like ‘Buck’. “Oh, she’s insulting me.”

Your eyes widen, unsure if you accidentally said your thoughts. Or maybe he can hear them? Oh God, what if he could hear your thoughts this entire time.

“Calm down, I can’t hear your thoughts or whatever bullshit you are thinking right now. But I can  _feel_  the bad ones.” He quirks the end of his lip into a smirk, teasing you for scaring you.

“I’m sorry.” You say without another thought.

“No, you’re not.” He contests. His smile remains, however, despite catching your lie.

You stare into your shoes, keeping your head down. You stay that way until a new pair of shows enter your vision, marking the moment he steps into your personal space.

You watch as his hand reaches for your face, unexpectedly pushing your head up with a gentle force. Even after lifting your head to face him, he keeps his hand on your cheek, thumbing over your skin as if examining further.

“My name is James, and I am the Devil.” He clarifies, as if you couldn’t put two and two together when it comes to his role here. It was odd though, that he didn’t introduce himself by the name Clint had called him by. 

You stare, realization slowly sinking in as to who’s presence you really are in. You start to feel even more uneasy, a stinging in your eyes begin to form the more you think about your situation.

“I own you now, do you understand?” He asks.

You reluctantly nod, letting the tears well up in your eyes and your lip begins to quiver. He tilts his head, watching as your face begins to heat up and your eyebrows pinch together. Before you even know it, you start to cry. Each little hiccup sends a tear falling, some are wiped away by James’s thumb on your cheek.

“Welcome to Hell, my angel.”


	3. Sweet Dreams

There was conflict in her heart, even more so when the face of the young angel in front of her held a tear stained expression of betrayal. This was the only way, she convinced herself, she did it to protect the Three Plains.

“Peter, you should go back to the gates now.” Pepper tried to send the boy away, no longer wanting to face her own guilt.

“You made a promise. You said you weren’t going to be that kind of God.” Peter says, pain lacing each word.

He would know the most out of everyone here, the pain and suffering that comes with being a Devil’s angel. He wanted that suffering to never happen again, never be forced on anyone else.

He wanted his Aunt May to be the last one.

“I know what I promised, Peter, but you know what’s coming. He’s our only hope of surviving.” Pepper pleaded for him to understand, that her decision wasn’t some whim. But it was of purpose, placing the entire fate of the Three Plains on this decision.

“Maybe we don’t deserve to survive if we trade souls for it.”

Peter turned from Pepper, walking out of the room without another word. She released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. But the exhale did nothing to calm the swelling guilt in the pit of her stomach.

There was a soft knock, to which Pepper waved a hand for it to open.

“You doing alright, Pep? Just saw the kid storm out of here.” Tony walked in, letting the doors gently close behind him.

Pepper says nothing for a moment, only choosing to sink into her chair behind her desk and pinch the bridge of her nose.

“What do you see now?” Pepper asks.

Tony rounds the desk, taking a seat on it to face her. He grabs her hand and gently squeezes.

“Still the same, both outcomes.” Tony brushes over her palm with his own fingers, tickling her skin and making goose bumps rise. “You know we won’t really know for sure until it actually happens. I’m just hoping she will make the right decision.”

“I know… I know…” Pepper closes her eyes, letting Tony’s touch trail upwards and into her sleeve. The sensation relaxes her muscles, making her conflicting thoughts finally fizzle into something more linear. “You don’t think I should have sent her, don’t you?”

Tony exhales, hoping she wouldn’t ask about his earlier declaration.

“You know how I feel about Devil’s Angels.” Tony finally speaks. “But our chances of winning without her was down to almost nothing. I was hoping you would be willing to take that chance.”

The two says nothing more, only enjoying the soft touches and peaceful silence. But soon the two will have Heaven to run, and this quiet moment won’t last forever.

–

“You can stop staring now.”

You were following a woman down another long hallway. But you couldn’t quite keep your eyes off the green of her skin. For the most part, everyone here looked at least mostly human, so the physical difference made you dangerously curious.

“Sorry, Gamora.” You quickly apologized, turning your gaze back to the path ahead.

After your initial introduction to James, Gamora was summoned to “make you comfortable.” Which, by the way, you doubt you could ever be comfortable in a place like this. But either way, you went along with it. There was little choice otherwise.

“This is where you’ll stay.” Gamora paused at yet another oddly different door. It was at least of normal height compared to the rest, but still held the strange etchings into its wood.

Gamora opened the door, stepping in and to the side to let you in.

The room was huge, and surprisingly bright for being in Hell.

There was a large bed against the wall that was way larger than King-sized, almost comically so. But even then, there was still a large open space in the center of the room. The white walls also contributed to an illusion of a larger room, which you believed was unnecessary.

The lack of decoration or color on the walls or furniture brought your gaze back onto the bed, which held sheets of various grays under a large, black duvet. It looked cozy, you admitted. In fact, this entire room was welcoming, despite its lackluster décor.

“So… this is all mine?” You asked, exploring further in and peeking into the walk-in bathroom. Does this place even have a toilet? Do you still need to use the bathroom even if you are dead? You guessed you would find the answer to that sooner or later.

Gamora chuckled at your question before answering, “Oh no, this isn’t  _your_ room.”

You turned back to her, watching as she stepped next to a dresser and tapped on the black material.

“Someone will come by to give you clothes. You seem to need it.” Gamora’s eyes flicked down to the hole still in your shirt, which luckily didn’t expose anything too embarrassing. “Tried running from Barton, didn’t you?”

You looked down, poking a finger into the hole in your shirt, “I know not to run from him now…”

You looked up at her. You find that she is still looking at the hole in your shirt, but with a tight furrow in her brow. She seemed to be contemplating something, but before you could ask, she blinked back into reality and turned her head up to yours.

“James will be here soon, do not leave the room.” Gamora keeps a straight face as she tells you this, making you a little nervous as to her sudden revert back to her original, cold tone.

She leaves before you could even get a word in.

Then you realize, she  _left._  This is the first time since you’ve arrived that you have been left alone, and you are going to take this moment and run with it.

_Literally_ run with it.

You reach the door handle in just a few quick strides, turning it quickly. You almost rip the door off its handle in your rush as you begin your sprint down the hall. Which, for a while, was pretty empty.

Until it wasn’t.

You halted at the end that supposed to lead to the lobby, making you squish your body to the wall to keep you hidden from the voices you hear.

“I still don’t believe God actually sent a Good Girl, Hell hasn’t seen an angel in almost 4,000 years.”

“That’s not true, we were all angels at some point.”

“Okay, yeah, but we weren’t angels when we  _arrived_.”

They kept up the conversation for a time, making you nervous that standing out for so long would make someone run into you. So you peak your head around the corner, checking for the perfect opportunity to make a break for the door.

You see two men talking by the stairs, one of them facing your general direction while the other was facing away from you. It would be difficult to slip past them unseen, especially since the minute you move away from the wall the first man would spot you.

Eventually, they begin to start heading up the stairs and taking the conversation with them. You take this moment to finally sprint for the door.

You run, past more doors and the stairs. You even hear one of the men call out to you from behind, possibly hearing your frantic steps against the marble floors.

You reach the door before they could reach you. So you fumble with the doorknob, turning it frantically and forcing the door open and taking off once more. You turn back as you run, making sure they didn’t follow you before you run down the stairs.

In that moment you looked back, your body slammed into another, making you knock back into the ground onto your bottom.

“That didn’t take very long.”

Your body freezes at the voice, the familiar timbre making your heart stop in fear.

You cautiously look up, holding your breath as you stare up at James’s clean suit. He looked back down at you; a smile so unnerving that it made your muscles lock.

The door behind you could be heard opening, two pairs of footsteps approach the both of you.

“Scott, Sam, why don’t the two of you come back tomorrow for our meeting?” James asks, even though the tone of his voice makes it a demand.

“Uhh, you sure about that? We were supposed to do that thing back up in Chaos Plain that required a little more plan—”

“Leave. Now.” James clarifies. Completely cutting off the more oblivious of the two.

The pair walks around you both, not saying another word. James continues to stare at you below him, making you want to disappear completely.

“Already being naughty, aren’t we, Angel?” James asks. You have the courage to bring your gaze back down at his shoes, inching your own feet closer to your body and further from him.

“Don’t… Don’t hurt me.” Was all you were able to get out, which came out more like a squeak than an actual voice.

James kneels down in front of you, making you scoot backwards instantly.

“Oh no, why would I hurt you?” He asks, his voice an octave higher, making the situation much more frightening.

James reaches forward, wiping away a tear you didn’t even know had fallen. You shut your eyes, squeezing so hard that it begins to hurt.

You could feel his hand move around your face, stroking your cheeks and forehead, even dragging a finger over your nose bridge. You felt like vomiting, so scared that your stomach began to crawl up your throat.

The sudden jerk of his hand onto your jaw scared you, making you yelp as he pulled roughly, practically forcing you up onto your feet. You grab onto his wrists as he pushes you backwards towards the door. You stumble here and there, but his grip onto your chin holds you up.

“Only been here a few hours and we are already putting you in time-out. I was hoping to have an easy first day.” James comments as he forces you over the threshold of the door. His grip is still tight, but only enough to hold you up as you stumble backwards.

“Let me go!” You start shouting as you cry, frantically punching and scratching at his arm. He doesn’t seem bothered, continuing to push you into the lobby with ease.

You expect a turn down the hallway you came from, but instead he begins to lead you up the stairs you had spotted earlier. Your heart began to beat even harder, scared of your unknown destination. So you begin to panic, removing your hand from his arm and instead gripping onto the banister of the stairway.

Your nails dig into the wood, scratching the once beautiful finish as you claw and dig into the railing.

James lets go of your chin, dropping you to instead lift you back up with one arm around your waist.

“Come on, Doll, the more you piss me off the worse it’s gonna be.” James comments as you flail in his arms, kicking and punching everything you could reach.

“Just let me GO!” You scream, getting one good elbow into his nose.

James lets out a curse before dropping you. He had taken you up to the second floor by now, so you scramble onto your feet and run back down the stairs. You only got a few steps in when a shadow suddenly overtakes you, locking your body in place with a suffocating tightness.

There’s a tightness around your throat, making you choke. You claw at your own neck, desperately trying to latch onto whatever is choking you.

James then manifests in front of you, the shadow dissipating into his own body. His lip is contorted into a snarl, blood from his nose splattered onto his teeth.

“Oh, you really done it now.”

You were expecting a burst of pain, maybe even the tightening of his grip on your neck. But instead, he lets you go, causing you to collapse onto the ground in a fit of coughs and wheezes. He leans down to grab your face again, this time with a metal hand that you hadn’t noticed before. The cool touch almost stinging your skin at contact.

“Sweet dreams, Angel.” James whispers just inches from your ear.

Before you could say anything, a sharp tingle shoots up your spine, almost like a static shock. It was light, almost comical compared to what you were expecting from him.

But then your eyes began to waver, your knees slowly buckled under you. James lifted you up into his arms as you began to collapse, your own body suddenly so weak that you let him carry you back up the steps and further into the second floor.

Your breath slowed and your eyes shut, your head lulling until you let it rest against James’s shoulder.

Darkness enveloped you, evil awaiting patiently to truly welcome you to Hell.


End file.
